


Second Chances

by xxHoneyBeexx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belonging, Bottom Gabriel, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fall of Overwatch, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper76 Week, Second Chances, Soulmates, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBeexx/pseuds/xxHoneyBeexx
Summary: Gabriel knew what he had done, the devastation he had caused after finding out Jack cheated on him. Twenty years later, the pain still lingers and at first he wants nothing more than to kill Jack but as he is well aware in his old age, things change...
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 30





	Second Chances

He wanted to kill him. Gabriel had dreams of doing to most vile things to Jack that would only be seen in some torture porn movie. That had been the plan, that when he saw Jack Morrison again it would be to end his life once and for all. Things change though, that was what he had learned over his fifty plus years of life, plans typically didn't go the way they were mapped out as and that had been made ever more evident when he was pulling the other into him, hands clutching as his dark cloak in a sort of desperation. How did it come to this? 

Gabriel had tried to forget the past. Those memories that had been deep inside of his veins, in the thick of his bones. The things that he had shared with Jack not just as friends but those long nights where nightmares plagued him, he found a comfort in the blondes arms and for entire night Jack would hold him, placing kisses into thick black hair. He remembered how good it looked, his dark skin against the blondes creamy white, it was such a beautiful and seductive contrast. 

They had been more then just friends only a few months into meeting at the soldier augmentation recruitment program. They had an instant connection, like it was his soul calling out for Jack's and suddenly it was silent because there was the thing he had been missing. They had been practically inseperable, rumours had moved around about them but neither of them paid any mind to what was said, mostly because it was the truth. They were sleeping together every night and they were having sex most of those nights and it was also true that Jack was the love of his life. He knew that because Gabriel wasn't even gay, he had never been attracted to another man, he had never had sex with another man nor desired to but things had changed meeting Jack and when he looked into those blue eyes, he fell in love harder. 

His mother would have approved. Jack was the boy next door but he also fought for what was right, he made sure that the innocent got their justice. He was the poster boy for the American military, although he suddenly wouldn't be if they found out he was gay. It wouldn't have mattered if he was a great guy or that he had saved lives or had been willing to sacrifice his life to stop a child from being killed. None of those things would have made him a hero if the army found out he was a fag. That was why their formation of Overwatch had been perfect, they didn't discriminate, they couldn't, since Jack was gay and Gabriel was Mexican. It felt like such a happy place, a good place, and it was for a long time, it was his happy place and even in his memories now, it still almost made him smile. 

Clawed gloved hands moved through the back of the grey hair. Fuck, they were old men now, breaching sixty and the impending doom of the grave. Though that hardly seemed like something they would succumb to, still he supposed it was a lingering human thought. Jack still smelled the same, the cologne he wore was the same one that he had worn in his twenties and it was an aroma that Gabriel had tried to re-create but failed. 

He couldn't believe that he would be doing this. An owl masked figure, born out of death, hatred and madness. He had spent so long dwelling and having that insanity building up until it consumed him and yet holding Jack in his arms, feeling him against him, it suddenly felt like it didn't matter any more. 

Gabriel pulled back to look through the red lense of the mask. Funny they both wore masks, as if they had both been trying to hide the repercussions of their demise many years ago. Truth was, they were just hiding the faces of dead men, men that had been buried long ago, before they crept out of their graves and resurrected. 

His hand moved up to his own mask, placing it around the curves at the top of it, structured sleek fibreglass that he had constructed himself. He pulled it away slowly, revealing a face that could be easily recognisable. The scars and the black and red eyes that were once dark hazel had been the damage, along with an out pour of this black mist, thanks to Moira's experiments on him, promising to make him faster, stronger, deadlier and instead aided him in becoming a cursed monster. 

The other was doing the same as he was, removing the mask on his face to show similar deformaties. His face was badly scarred up too, and one of his blue eyes was faded, as if he were blind in it, but nothing drastic, that was still his Jack. The same Jack that held him every night and made love to him. Gabriel had no idea that he would end up being a bottom but he loved it, sans the first and second time but after that, it had been pure bliss. 

Gabriel smirked, an expression that hurt his cheeks a little. The words he wanted to say we're right there on his tongue but he had never spoken them once as the dark clothed creature that he now was. 

"I missed you" 

He spoke. Raspy deep vocals rang out as if he were the beast in a child's nightmare. He couldn't help it, the way he spoke and even kind words sounded so sinister. 

"I missed you too Gabriel"

Jack's voice hadn't changed, it was the same voice that soothed him, made him happy and aroused him to piques of ectasy. This was somewhat problematic, having old feeling stirred up like this. Perhaps he wasn't as dead inside as he had thought he was. 

He loved Jack, he would have done anything for him. He wasn't mad when Jack became commander, no, he was proud of that. He didn't hate that he hadn't been elected, in fact he was relieved, he didn't want that stress and extra work. That hadn't been what tore them apart, that hadn't been the straw that broke the camels back. What had seen lovers and best friends become enemies was that they had loved eachother too much, jealousy and arguments became overly heated. There is a fact that relationships go one of two ways, either love fizzles out and dies or it becomes more intense, theirs was the latter. 

Gabriel suddenly curled his hand into a fist and connected it with the aging soldiers cheek. He may not want have killed him now but he needed to do that. He needed to repay him for the start of the domino effect. Everyone loved Jack, they admired him, fell in love with him, wanted him and Gabriel couldn't stand it, he didn't want his man being the object of desire and with good reason, it was too easy to get carried away by the tsunami of appreciation. It had been a mission that saw them having to work without one another and Gabriel had been in Jack's office when he heard the chime on the computer on his desk. Curiosity took its talon like grip and Gabe took a look, seeing the email from a man with Vincent in the email address. 

That was how he found out about the affair that had happened. It was short lived and he could see in the exchange that Jack had told him that Gabriel was the one he loved and Overwatch was far too important to him to continue any kind of relationship with the other. It had sent Gabe in a rage he hadn't known before and in his wrath he had done the one thing he had regretted, the one thing that was like poison in his blood, constantly reminding him what an awful thing he had done. He had been the one that started the war that he left them disfigured and dead...he had given their enemies the information they needed to make sure that every single Overwatch agent that was at Gibraltar at the time would end up dead, including himself and Jack. 

He had loved him too much....

"You cheated on me! You fucked that Vincent kid! I don't know who he was to you. I don't care about that. You said you loved me, you asshole" 

The dark heavy voice rang out in agony. It still hurt, twenty years later and it still felt like Jack had taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart. His retaliation was filled with so much anger, it wasn't necessary for him to do what he did but he hadn't been able to think right and there was no excuse but it wasn't Jack that deserved to be hit, Gabriel did and though he had this kill list for anyone that took Jack's side after the war, it had been all his doing. 

Gabriel was on-top of Jack, pinning him down, straddling his hips as he looked down at him angrily. He wanted to hear that he was sorry. Gabe had fucked up, he had done something devestating but it had been Jack that had started his wrath, why wasn't he good enough to satiate what ever his best friend and soul mate got from another man. His beloved was rubbing his cheek that had instantly swelled and reddened from the impact. 

"I was weak, tired. I had too much to drink. I wasn't thinking straight. He was there and I liked him, I did and it was only supposed to be one night. Gabe... I'm sorry. I did cheat on you and I know that was why you did what you did. But you started a war, you put the lives of everyone in danger, you made this happen"

Gabriel growled. Perhaps he didn't want any kind of confession but at least he heard it from the horse's mouth that what happened was because Jack did something stupid first. That was all he wanted, to hear that as bad as what he had done, it wouldn't have happened in the first place if Jack had kept his dick in his pants. 

"Fuck everyone else and fuck Overwatch! I was there because I wanted to be with you. We fought together through everything Jack. I was willing to sacrifice my life for yours during the omnic crisis. Do you remember? Do you remember what they were about to do to you?" 

Gabriel did. He remembered exactly what had happened. They had been running through the streets of Kings Row, they had been seperated at some point but continued to battle the omnics. Jack called out to him over the ear piece, checking to see if he was alright and to find out where he was. Other then tearing through waves of what Gabe would call tin cans he was fine and they had arranged to meet up at Jack's location. Gabe broke out into a sprint, going through the omnics like a hot knife through butter, they stood no chance against his shotguns raining bullets. 

When he found his lover he had been overwhelmed with the robots. He was backing up to the wall firing his pulse rifle and helix rockets as fast as he could, healing himself as much as possible. Gabriel had fear shoot right through him, his body going into a fight or flight mode. If he hadn't made a move, Jack would have been killed. 

Gabriel called out to the omnics. The soldier enhancement program that they had met in had made them super soldiers but they still could only handle so much. He rushed towards the robots, shooting them down as he used his death blossom, shotgun shells flew like they had wings, a constant fire of one after the other not even a micro second apart. When he had mowed down the ones he had, it hadn't even created a dent but he had pissed them off enough to draw their focus to him. 

He had called Jack to get the hell away from there and go get the others. He knew he had saved his lover's life. He would have given anything up in the world to make sure the love of his life was okay. 

"I know, I remember. I searched for you for days after and when I found you...it might have been the first time I actually ever cried" 

A hand caressed his cheek, pulling him down until Gabe found the comfort of Jack's chest. His heart was beating at a pace where it was like he had been running a marathon. He wanted to forget what had happened, he wanted to pretend that Jack hadn't cheated and that he had created a war that was still going on now between what remained of Overwatch and those that had bought down Gibraltar. 

"I'm still in love with you" 

He wasn't going to tell him, he wanted Jack to think he hated him but he didn't. Gabriel was still as in love with the grey haired man as he had been twenty years ago. He had thought he was going to kill him, he had thought he was going to destroy him but he couldn't, he couldn't kill the man he loved and would always love. 

"I have never stopped loving you Gabe. We both made mistakes. We both fucked up. We can have what we had still. It's never going to be too late" 

Gabriel could hear Jack's heart reacting to his persons words. It was true, if they could just forgive one another and move forward then there was no reason that they couldn't start to repair the things they had broken. They were both old, too old to hold a grudge, too old for the bullshit. This needed to end now while they still had the parts of them that only the other saw, the parts of them that still made them human. 

"We're both wanted men...we don't have much to live for. Gabriel we can just be us"

He liked the sound of that, just the two of them. No Overwatch, no students, no schedules or paperwork. It could be like it started out to be, before they were in the enhancement program. Just because they had aged it didn't mean they couldn't have what they shared before, the thing Gabriel didn't share with anyone else and in his heart he hoped that Vincent, though a ghost of Jack's past, didn't feel and have what he had with the once blonde man. 

"Swear on my grave. You swear that it's just us, no one else. No fucking Overwatch, no other men. Fucking swear and mean it, I am it" 

His cheeks were touched and he was pulled up to look down into those eyes, even the one that had lost its colour observed him, as though he could see perfectly through it. He had believed Jack when he said things like he had loved him, he had to trust him, he had to believe when Jack said he was the only one that he was telling the truth. 

"I swear on your grave, my grave... Ana's grave. You and me. There doesn't need to be anything else" 

It might have been a stupid decision but he pressed his mouth against Jack's. He could taste the sweet saltiness of his mouth against his own, hands held his hips, dragging him forward until he was firmly pressed against his lover's lap. He forgot how it felt, to be entrapped in the energy that encircled him like a tornado of emotions. Things that seemed extinct inside of him were suddenly awoken and roused, excited and ready for more. Not here though, no, they needed to be somewhere private, where they could be themselves fully. Stripped of their personas they hid behind and the clothing that kept broken bodies sacred. 

Gabriel shrouded them in the black mist, enveloping their bodies and transporting them to somewhere else, a place they both knew too well. Though it was abandoned and in some shambles the room was exactly how it used to be, even the posters on the walls, the bedding, it had all been the same. When everything became clear and they were laying side by side on the bed, Jack smiled at him, a motion he suspected happened as rarely as his own. 

"Are you trying to woo me Reyes?" 

The sultry purr of the silver fox hadn't changed either. He could lower his voice in a way that bought on a tingle to his cock. He hated it really, the way he was so easily won over, the way that Jack could stir his lust so easily. He was a devil of a man, cruel really, and Jack knew he had that power over him. 

"You're not as young as you used to be. Up against the wall or fucking on the floor is going to end up with you in a wheelchair" 

The grunt from the other showed his discontent from being called old, despite he already confessed that they were both aging, probably more than they would have liked to. The lips of the other touched his once more, it felt like they were kids again, kissing and touching each other for the first time. He had heard people never forgot their first time and he agreed, it has felt like Jack had ripped him in half but he would also never forget what it was like the first time that Gabriel filled his guts with cum. It was an odd feeling at first but then it was warm and pleasant, the kind of feeling that was addicting. 

"How long has it been for you?" 

Jack asked him against his mouth, moving his hand down between them and palming the Reapers erection. The grip was tight but it was everything he needed. It had been a long time, too long. 

"Twenty years. You really think I would end up with someone else?"

Gabriel was not a people person, at least not anymore. He worked with others out of necessity, not because he wanted to. He hated the thought of any kind of romantic or sexual relationship with anyone that wasn't Jack, so he remained celibate, stayed away from anything that might be seen as a friendship even. 

"I'm glad to hear I was your last. You were mine too"

Gabriel had made it known that he was aware of Jack's infidelity and they had fought that night. He had been infuriated, though regretted to inform what he had done in retaliation and the only thing that Gabriel wanted to do when he was mad was fuck. He should have done that in the first place, Jack had been away but there could have been someone to take his wrath. McCree was a tough son of a bitch, he could have taken being fucked like a champion but he instead waited for Jack to return the next morning and take it out on him instead. 

That had been the last time they had been intimate. That night that was when the bombs hit and the war broke out. It was the last time Gabriel had ever felt lust or love for anything or anyone, only keeping his heart with hopefulness that maybe some day Jack would be his again. 

Gabriel tugged at the jacket Jack wore. He disposed of his metal clawed gloves so that he would have an easier time unveiling the grey haired males body. He was sure it had changed just as his own had but it didn't matter, Jack was the most beautiful being he had ever seen and no amount of aging could change that. 

It had been the only disappointing part about sex, the undressing. It took such a long time to do it. He could recall a day where the pair of then had been feeling particularly horny and they simply ripped the clothes off one another. That had been a great day but this would triumph over it because it was like the first time again for them both. 

Gabriel growled in annoyance with the clothing wouldn't obey his desires. He sat up, removing his hooded cloak and tossing it aside before piece by piece the other parts of his rather edgy costume had found their place too. He watched with anticipation as Jack followed suit, disposing of the nuisance clothing he wore until they were both naked. Their bodies showed the tremendous about of trauma that had been through during their life time. Scars, bruises, cuts. They were beaten and broken and experimented on so many times that it had worn them out and down. 

Black eyes searched the soldiers body, looking at the war wounds and stopping on the large rounded scar on the side of his stomach. He wanted to be distracted by the soldiers dick but instead he grazed his fingers over the slick skin, a different tone then the rest of him. He knew what that scar was, he had seen it happen. 

The metal pole was dripping with blood and remnants of body parts. Gabriel had been laying there, bleeding out but his hazy vision had set on the blonde impaled and dying. It had been so gruesome and there was nothing he could do to stop it, especially since he was the one that had caused it to happen. 

"Hey. It's just a scar. There's nothing about it you need to feel guilty for. Just another wound. Look at me" 

His dark eyes moved up to settle on the blue and milky one. He had to remind himself that what happened in the past that destroyed them and their relationship was in the past and it had to be forgotten. 

"Quit babying me and give me what I want"

Gabriel was trying his best to ignore it. What better way to forget then to lose himself in sex. It was going to hurt, he hoped that it did, he wanted to feel the pain he had when he was fucked for the first time. 

The pain was going to end up being pleasurable, so the initial agony wouldn't bother him. Gabe descended downward and he spat onto the tip of Jack's dick, there was no way he was blowing him, he could have that later, right now he wanted sex, so the only thing that Gabriel was going to do was lube that thick erection up and ride it. He heard the grey haired man moan, the tremor quaking in his lower abdomen and Gabe spat again, jerking the solider off until the length was thoroughly wet from base to tip. 

He didn't need any kind of permission or request, Gabe mounted that dick and descended down it, it stung his hole, but continued to guide himself down until Jack was deep inside of him. 

He gripped his lover's shoulders, pressing down into the firm hips. The pain burned right through him, it made his spine even ache but there was no way that he was stopping. Gabriel leaned back, finding the right angle, yelling out when Jack's length touched his prostate. He grabbed his own cock and started to masturbate, as soon as the pain was subsiding and taking second place to pleasure, Gabe started to move against Jack's hips. 

He ground into the silver fox, rutting his hips back and forth. A liteny of lewd sounds left his mouth, gyrating a little harder and faster. Jack was holding his hips hard, his fingers almost hurting him as he held on tight. They hadn't done it for so long that neither of them were going to last but it didn't matter, this was already the best time they shared. Gabriel leaned back down to Jack. His cock pressing between their abdomens as his mouth was back on Jack's. They were panting and groaning together, building up to the ectasy that was an orgasm, fuck, it was going to feel so damn good. 

"Ahhn Jack. You feel so good. I need to feel you cum" 

"Ride me harder"

Gabriel heard the demand and obeyed, he moved his body harder, taking Jack in as deep as possible. His old bones hated I but he went against those aches as he rolled his hips more aggressively, the anticipation of Jack cumming was so intense, he was ready, he needed that flooding warmth in his gut. 

The wild and debaucherous sounds increased, they met one another's vocals until they couldn't hold back anymore. It was simultaneously, Gabriel came between them and Jack was releasing deep into his tightening walls. That tsunami of cum, it had been so good, it had been everything he had been dying for. He rested into his lover's chest as Jack finished cumming. Gabriel wasn't sure how he felt exactly but it might have been the first time in twenty years that it was nothing but a good things. This had really happened and Jack was really there. 

"I love you Gabriel"

Jack spoke when he got his voice back and he felt kisses in his hair, arms going around his waist and hugging him tightly. Maybe that really was their second chance and maybe it would be alright this time. 

"I love you Jackie" 

He wasn't moving, he wanted to make sure that Jack wouldn't leave. He needed him to be there, stay there and keep his promise that from now on it was them and nothing or noone else.


End file.
